Alive
by BrokenMadDoll
Summary: Elizabeth Liddell is alive. Weak and lost after her family's death she wants revenge. But Angus Bumby has something more than his tricks. He has something which Elizabeth wants more than anything.


First and most important thing - English isn't my national language. I'll be really pleased if you would inform me when you find any mistakes so I could correct them. It would help me a lot.  
Second thing - don't ask how it's possible Lizzie's alive and why she ran away from London after the fire. I'll write about it (soon I hope).

* * *

When he picked up his case the door opened and in the middle of the room stood beautiful woman with black hair and familiar emerald eyes. Too familiar... He sat on his chair and opened mouth but he made no noise. He couldn't believe what he has seen.

Elizabeth glared at him. Her eyes were full of anger and revenge. Her hands were shaking – she was a bit nervous too. Woman came closer to desk taking off leather gloves. She touched her neck. Her fingers started moving on it showing small but dark bruises – four on the left side, one on the right. 'We had fun, haven't we?' Elizabeth's voice was sweet and innocent. She was teasing him again. Angus knew he couldn't let her. Not now when _he has forgotten about her _finally. He took off his glasses pretending to clean them. 'What the hell do you want?' he asked calmly but ominously.

'Revenge. Payment for what have you done to my family.'

'Obviously.' Little smile appeared on his face when he stood up and came to window. 'But the point is I have done **nothing **to your family. Now please, if you haven't anything to say, better leave.'

'**No!**' Elizabeth took his arm and pushed man to make him look at her. 'You monster! How dare you wriggle out of your faults? After ten years?! You're devil! You should be burning in hell right now just like have burned my family!' She clenched her fists and her eyes filled with tears.

Angus took her neck into his hand. Scars fitted perfectly to his fingers. But his hold wasn't tight. It was soft and loose enough to let her move head.

'First of all – I haven't done anything except having sex with you that night. In fact, I'm not even guilty of "raping you", I've just done what we both wanted.' He put his thumb on her lips when he opened them to protest. 'Shhh, I have not finished yet. Second thing – I didn't start the fire. It's all fault of your cat which knocked over all that shit in library when he saw me. I just stood in front of your house watching how fire cleans whole mess. You're more guilty than I am – I in your eyes of course.'

'How can I be guiltier than you?' she whispered angrily pushing away his hand.

'You had a chance to save your family. Broke the door, woke them up, ran away… But you saved your own ass. Selfish and arrogant. And you haven't changed...' Angus turned to his desk and reached for pack of cigarettes. He put one of them in the mouth and lighted it. 'Or maybe there's some of my fault. My fault that I hadn't seen what teasing bitch you are. _You're so caring_ about your family. But where have you been before fire Lizzie? Your parents were so proud of you. But did they know how you became your young _professor's pet_? _How_ were you spending your free time with friends?

'Shut up.'

'No…' Angus grinned seeing her face and eyes full of anger and tears. 'I thought once "what if you were still alive? What would I do again to make you mine finally?". But I'm not sexually frustrated snot anymore. From most powerful man in Oxford I have became most powerful man in London. Women just like you are waiting in queue to get into my bed.'

'You are disgusting…'

'Indeed. But I prefer to be gross than false and egocentric like you. You couldn't even take care of your sister properly! And now you are coming here for revenge? For your parents who were cheated by you? For your sister whom you have put away?'

'DON'T SPEAK OF HER! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!' Elizabeth burst into tears and come up to Angus. All she wanted in that moment was throw away his words from her mind and stab him straight in his cruelly smiling face.

Man has heard these two sentences before. Even tone was the same. He took another cigarette. He lighted it and offered to Elizabeth. Woman was nervous and upset so she took it without complaining.

'We both know I have known her very well, don't we? One look sufficed to make me do anything you wanted. "Of course I'll write that essay for you Lizzie. Of course I'll back you up when you get into troubles Lizzie. Of course _I'll take care of your sister while you will be busy having sex with your new lover Lizzie_." You think you were only person who knew about her Wonderland?' Angus asked, slowly bringing closer his face to her. Her look seemed to be far away right now. She smiled softly and opened her mouth. Elizabeth remembered Alice's Wonderland. That was the only thing which remained after her little sister. Sometimes she was jealous about it, she wanted a land like that too. Alice was such a kind girl she has made Elizabeth her own Queensland thereby making her Queen of Wonderland. Girl said she has enough of fun at Mad Hatter's tea parties and her older sister is much clever to rule the land.

Elizabeth looked at Angus finally sitting in armchair. 'How much she had told you?' Her voice was calm and tranquil. She had no strength and nerves to scream or argue with him anymore. Things which he had told her ruined her enough. The worst thing he was right…

'Everything I think… Yes, completely everything. Why are you asking?'

Woman didn't want to answer this question. These memories should stay not discovered and destroyed by him as long as Elizabeth is alive and Alice's alive in her heart.

Angus leaned on desk. He couldn't understand why in one moment she yells at him and few moments later she talks with him like with old friend.

'You closed the door...' Elizabeth sighed with sad smile on her face.

'Beg your pardon? What doors? Of your room you mean? Please, don't ask me wh—'

'Alice's door.' Woman looked up at him playing with cigarette. 'I heard your steps. You had taken five steps - the distance between mine and hers. Then you stopped for about a minute and I heard the creaking of doors.'

Bumby couldn't deduce anything from her. She was calm and cool, maybe a bit confused. And he didn't know what to say.

Alice's door was open. He was going to ignore it but he saw girl was not asleep. He remembered her frightened eyes, her shaking body, her legs crossing slowly evenly with blushing checks – she was like little lamb lost in the darkness without its mother. He remembered her look – he loved that. He felt growing excitement thinking about their common nights when she was exactly like this. That always made him feels weak. He closed the door before… falling with her?

'I… I don't know' he said quietly, turning his face away from hers.

'Lies' she growled. 'You say about my parent's death and rape so unconcernedly. But when it comes to child's innocence you serve me pitiful lies. Maybe there's some humanity left in you if you can't talk with me easily. You know that a little girl, all her dreams and thoughts died because of you too.' Elizabeth looked up at him. She wanted to saw sadness, anger, sense of guilt - she saw nothing but little sneer on his neutral face. She was loosing. He used on her his psychological tricks – too successfully and she surrender to them. But she had to have her revenge on him!

'Died?' Angus looked up at ceiling stroking his beard pretending he doesn't know what she meant. But he knew exactly – he was waiting for it since beginning. Now it's time to start the fun. 'I think someone gave you bad informations…'

Elizabeth stood up and came closer to him. Could it be…? Could it be that her Alice is still alive somewhere, somewhat?

'Where is she?' she asked weakly, holding back another tears. Her body was shaking and her eyes **_begged him_** to help her.

Angus bitted his lip. He could tell her "Yes, she's alright. She lives life to the fullest" or he could tell her truth which will bring him more joy. Yes, he needs some joy after all her teasing.

'After the fire she was taken to Rutledge Asylum - she spent there ten years.'

'**What!?** How is she now? Tell me everything you know!' Elizabeth could not believe – Alice in asylum? She always was such a healthy child. Maybe she had spoken nonsense sometimes but she was calm and good girl.

'She had been taken to hospital and there she had hysteria attack. After that she was moved to Rutledge. She was in very bad conditions. Doctors tried everything but nothing wanted to help. Overnight she started to act _normally_. Dr. Wilson wanted to keep her for a while, he have said, mentally she's still a child and with that I agree. But physically she is a woman so he had to let her out. She's in quite good condition right now. Even if she still has some mental problems she finally can function and perform duties. But… If I were you I wouldn't give any hope to myself she's going to be better. As a doctor...' and man who owns her - Angus though with little smirk '...her state is really satisfactory to me.'

'What do you mean saying "to me"? And what... And what the hell are these mental problems you're talking about?!' woman took her head into hands and started to walking around in circles.

'When she left Rutledge Asylum she had literally no way to go. And she was insane... So I offered her my help.'

'You bastard!' Elizabeth stopped by armchair and looked up at him. 'Help? WHAT HELP? She got into asylum because of you! YOU DESTROYED HER!'

'I could make her forget and use her condition and appearance to whore her out. What more – _I wanted to_.' Angus came up to Elizabeth. It was right moment to say that. 'but instead I gave her _everything_. I gave her _anything_ she needed or wanted. I taught her how to be amongst people and how to control her hysteria. I taught her about her _duties as a woman_.' Man placed his hand on her cheek stroking it slowly. 'But indeed you're right. I destroyed her. I had to destroy her a bit to fix her then. You should see what submissive and lovely little doll she's right now. Such a innocent and delightful...' he moved his mouth to her ear '..._psychotic silly bitch_ she is.'

Loud slap filled the room. Angus still stood with head turned in her direction. Only his cheek has become red. He grinned with scoffing laugh. 'Lizzie, please... Your younger sister is far more rough when she's turned on. In fact, I'm really surprised how a little girl like her can be so naughty. She uses such dirty words that even I'm sometimes ashamed.'

Elizabeth knew in that moment she finally lost. She didn't say a word and put her gloves back. Of course she anted to talk back but he would talk back then too with double force.

All she could was to find Alice and take her back from him.

* * *

Let me just thank you for reading.

Thank you.


End file.
